The Changed Decision
by azhou1
Summary: Severus had been chosen to go to Gryffindor while Peter had been sorted to go to Slytherin. This sets them back to their first year of Hogwarts. Which friendships will be forced? What about love? Will Snape actually have friends? What will happen when Voldemort rises?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Do you think that my writing skills even compare to J.K. Rowling? There you go.**

* * *

"Severus Snape!" The professor shouted his name. He saw the students continued look at the first years. Severus Snape was in his first year of Hogwarts. He had been waiting to come to this school for his whole life. Sure, there were four people bullying him on the train and sneering at Slytherin, but the one that looked like a rat face had gotten into it. Of course, that did not help the half blood's heart. He wanted to be in Slytherin. It wasn't because of his mother, but his steady ambition to escape from his family, especially his father.

The boy put the hat on, waiting for it to call Slytherin. Severus almost fell off the chair as he heard it whisper.

 _You seem to not have a lot of loyalty nor kindness to anyone, besides one. Your natural reaction to aggression rules Hufflepuff off the chart._

 _While you are exceptionally smart, even in parts you haven't found out yet, you had been forced to learn hard, to distract yourself from what is happening around you and... and those nasty memories I see around the back. This will rule Ravenclaw out._

 _Slytherin is where your mind wants to be, doesn't it? I can tell from your thoughts. While you do have ambition and you are clever, you are also extremely brave. I can tell that you want friendship and perhaps even love. You will not get either of them in Slytherin._

 _Therefore I put you in..._

The hat shouted, "Gryffindor!" Severus was paler than usual, shakily taking off the hat as he headed off to the table, the Great Hall in absolute silence. The headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, clapped and the rest of the teachers joined in as well, all of them looking very shocked as they had been with Black. Severus sat down next to Lily Evans, who was sitting next to the guys they had "talked to" on the Hogwarts train.

Potter, who was clearly trying to hide his shock, especially since Severus had talked about how he wanted to go to Slytherin, "I guess you can't be that bad if you're in Gryffindor."

In response, Snape sneered at him, "I wanted to go to Slytherin."

James Potter rolled his eyes, "In that horrible place? Who would even want to go there?"

"It's an honorable place that values ambition, cleverness, and-"

"As if they honor any of that."

"How would you know?"

"How would you?" The two glared at one another as Professor Dumbledore began his announcement,

"Once again, we are in another school year. Professor Filch would like to remind everyone that the forbidden items are forbidden. There is a list in his office that you may check. Also, we have a new Defense teacher. Please give a round of applause to Professor Yutson." There was a polite applause as the female professor stood up before sitting again.

The headmaster clapped his hands, "A few last words before we start the feast. Nitwick! Blubber! Oddmint! Tweak!" The food appeared and all of them took some food onto their plates.

Black shared a glance with Potter before turning to Snape, "Listen, I know how in all of those pureblood houses and their talk of Gryffindor. This house is very promising and stuff."

Snape rolled his eyes, "Nice word choice, Black. Even though I'm surprised that you managed to even form a sentence."

Another guy, Remus Lupin, Severus recalled, sighed, "Let's just put a truce okay? Just because it had been a bumpy train ride doesn't mean that we can't ever be friends."

Severus held back any reaction, coldly nodding at them, "Very well."

Potter shrugged, "Fine."

After the feast was over, the two prefects ordered them to follow. The first years obeyed, quite eager to sleep after the feast. Severus didn't remember either of their names nor did they introduce themselves.

One of them said to a door, where there was a lady on it, "Golden spoons." It opened, showing a common room. The prefects explained the separate dormitories before leaving them to their own devices.

The boys sat awkwardly. Lily had already went to meet the girls in her dormitory and had wished Severus some luck to face these guys. There weren't too many people there. In fact, there were only two other people besides the people that Severus knew in the dorm.

Potter grinned at Black, "When do you think we should prank the school?"

Severus interrupted, "We haven't even learned magic. Do you think we should be pranking the school already?"

Potter smirked, "So you admit being part of us."

"Even though I favor Slytherin to no bounds, I still would appreciate a victorious House Cup."

Black smirked back, "I mean, you're a Gryffindor, you can't be that bad."

Potter threw a pillow at Black, "Dude, not cool! You're copying my quotes."

Black pretended to think, something that Severus strongly thought that he was incapable of doing, "Am I?" He threw the pillow back, making Severus groan as he decided to go to sleep after brushing his teeth and showering.

When he came back from the bathroom, he was hit by two pillows, probably by accident, since there was a pillow fight. The other two guys were buried under their covers, trying to sleep. Severus groaned, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

The next morning, he was awaken when Lupin's alarm went off. Severus quietly went into the bathroom, changing and showering, doing all of the morning things. When all of the boys were ready, they headed down into the main hall, where they received their schedules from their professor.

Black groaned, "Why do we have potions first?"

Potter raised an eyebrow and then smirked, "Want to bet on who blows up their cauldron first?"

Black smirked as Lupin and Snape groaned. Black nodded, "You bet. Whoever loses has to give the other a chocolate frog."

"Fine. Only because I know that I'm going to win." Severus snuck a look at Lily, who was talking to her other two dorm mates. Potter blushed slightly as he looked at her, making Severus' a little bit mad. Snape did like Evans and even if she didn't like him, she shouldn't go out with a loser like Potter.

Lupin said, "Let's head off to potions. We have ten minutes and we don't know where it is."

Severus asked Lily, "Do you want to go?"

She replied, "Nah, I want to talk to these two a little longer. I'll talk to you later." Lupin, Potter, Black, and Snape went into the dungeons somehow, going in a few minutes before the bell. The Slytherins had the same class since it was a joined class.

When the bell rang, the professor cleared his throat, "Welcome. I'm Professor Slughorn. No jokes about my name please."

The professor sent a grin to them, "Please do not blow any cauldrons up. You guys should at least try to make a good impression. We will start with the basics of potions. Tell me..."

After ten minutes, they were going to create their first potion. Professor Slughorn put up instructions for an eye changing color potion and the class prepared to do it. It was supposed to be done individually instead of having partners. Lily Evans was on the other side of the room, getting materials. Severus and the rest of the class took materials around the classroom and began following the instructions.

Snape had a lot of experience with potions well before he came here. When his father started doing drugs, his mother taught him how to create some potions to calm him down. They knew that the Ministry would never find out because it was potion making, not spell casting. Well... Severus had to be a little more creative when his father began showing resistance to it.

Nevertheless, Severus finished the potion first. He presented it to the professor, who clapped his hands,

"My, my. Very good... Very good Mr. Snape. Five points to Gryffindor."

After a few minutes, Lily also finished. Professor Slughorn looked impressed, probably because she was a Muggle born who was okay with potion making. He granted Gryffindor another five points.

Ka-boom.

Black sheepishly said, "Oops. Sorry Professor. I lost track of the time."

Professor Slughorn waved his wand, making the cauldron repair and the potion disappear, "Five points from Gryffindor. Mr. Black, I'll trust that you'll be more careful in the future. The rest of you should get back to creating this. If you're done, you may do anything you would like to do."

Severus raised his hand and asked, "Can we experiment with other potion materials too?"

"Yes, Mr. Snape. Also, I will be here most of the time because higher level students come in from time to time. If you or Ms. Evans wants to come and create some potions, you may, as long as you ask me beforehand since you two aren't fourth years yet." Severus took out supplies, flipping the pages to a weak sleeping potion, one that he gave his father many times. His mother wasn't really good at creating potions so Severus did most of the work.

Severus asked another question, "Professor, may I bring some of the extra potions that I create back with me?"

"If I approve of them, then yes, you may."

One of the Slytherins sneered, "Maybe you want to create some shampoo for your hair." Ignoring that comment, Severus began making the potion. Professor Slughorn glanced in his direction once in a while, trying to make sure that he wouldn't make anything explode. Out of the corner of Severus' eye, he saw Black not putting enough rat tail in the potion. Severus, not wanting to have half the dungeon ruined, quickly added another rat tail to Black's potion.

Black frowned, "Weren't we supposed to have two rat tails? Why did you add another one?"

"I am certain that the board says three rat tails."

Black squinted, "Fine..."

He added after a slight moment of hesitation, "Thank you... Severus."

Severus glared at Black, "Listen Black, just because I helped you a little bit here doesn't mean that we are friends. It just means that I don't want the dungeon to explode."

"And why can't we be friends?"

"Because..." Severus thought of an excuse, "Because I hate you."

"Why?"

"I like Slytherin, okay? And you've been insulting the house for the entire train ride."

Black shrugged, "So? Why do you want to be a Slytherin?"

"It's my family's legacy, duh!"

"I have a maps of pureblood families in my house and none of them has 'Snape' on it."

Severus sneered, "I'm a half blood and I'm proud of it."

"But Slytherin honors pureblood students."

Potter looked shocked, "Is Sirius seriously smashing Snape in a sneering competition?"

Black rolled his eyes, chuckling, "Stop trying to use fancy English stuff, James."

"Fine. Listen, Snape, besides some stupid family stuff, tell me some reasons why you hate us." Severus thought for a moment. He wanted to create and learn dark magic to crush and destroy families who jeered at him, but he couldn't say that. He couldn't talk about his family either and they definitely didn't understand the differences in his family compared to theirs.

Deciding to just go along with it to make life a little bit more sufferable, "Fine. We're friends now. Nothing more than that."

Black grinned, "None of us wants to marry you, don't worry."

Severus rolled his eyes as he brought his self made potion to the professor, "May I take this with me?"

Professor Slughorn frowned, "That is a sleeping potion. I will permit it this time, but if I hear you using it on other students, I would no longer permit it."

"I won't use it on any staff member nor student," he promised.

The professor grunted to the class, "The homework tonight is to write about the uses of unicorn hair and the horn of one. One parchment." The class groaned but left.

* * *

Sirius cheered in their bedroom, "Yes! No classes until one hour!"

James nudged him, "In OWL year, we'll get a lot more homework."

Remus shrugged before looking at Severus, "Who's that potion for?"

Severus lied, "I just wanted to test out some things when I add one potion to another, and how long I can preserve this for."

James rolled his eyes, "I may not be a potions expert but I'm pretty sure that potions don't expire. Mom has tons of old potions to remind her of the 'good old days'."

Sirius shrugged, "My parents keep a dark arts potion shelf for harming potions. Pretty sure that it's been there for a long time. Personally, I think that they're Death Eaters or whatever."

"Eh, the Lord Thingamabob thing that my parents talk about don't seem much of a deal."

Remus warned, "Maybe not now but in the future."

James rolled his eyes, "Geez, when did you become a pessimist?"

Sirius smirked, "Let's start planning how to prank the school."

Severus dryly said, "You mean after we figure out how to get everywhere?"

"Yeah yeah, my parents made me memorize the halls already. Come with your buddy Sirius and you'll be fine."

"For some strange reason, I hardly believe that."

James cut in, "Pranking sounds like a good idea. Any ideas?"

Sirius grinned, "Let's start with something small. Maybe we can go to where the plumbing is and mix some paint in it."

James blinked, "That's going to take a lot of paint unless we have some sort of potion that kind of multiplies the results of something." The three of them all looked at Severus.

Severus rolled his eyes, "Here's something that is very shocking. I don't make potions magically appear. I would actually need the material to do so."

James asked, "What do you need?" Instead of telling him, knowing that James would definitely forget like a dunderheaded Gryffindor, Severus showed him a page on a book.

Potter grinned, "I'll nick them." Without a word, he took out a cloak.

Sirius gasped, "Is that an Invisibility Cloak?"

"Yep?"

"B-B-But how!"

"Dad gave it to me and to use it if I wanted to do anything with it." Severus rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe that Potter's parents gave him this to prank around.

James turned invisible under the cloak, "I'm going to go now. Anyone feel like joining?"

Sirius bounced up and down, waving his hand, "Me! Me! Choose me! Me!"

"Remus? Do you feel like joining?" James asked.

"Me! Me! Me! Me! Me!"

Remus shrugged, "If you want me to, I can maybe help identify some of it."

"Me! Me! Me! Me! Me!"

James nodded, "Severus and Sirius can still fit."

Severus shook his head, "I need to start my homework."

"But potions is not even due tomorrow."

Sirius said, "You're coming with us." They threw Severus under the cloak and the four of them headed into the dungeons. Severus quickly took some and muttered some foul words under his breath as he remembered that none of them brougt containers.

Severus whispered, "We're going to have to carry them."

James took some of it and took a container from a shelf, "No need." He piled everything in there and they made their way make into the common room. James took off the cloak in their bedroom and the four looked at one another, smiling. Severus' looked more like an attempted smile than anything.

James asked eagerly as Severus began making the potion in his cauldron, "When will it be ready?"

Severus threw in some herbs, "Ten minutes before Transfiguration."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Surprise! I still don't own the Harry Potter series.**

* * *

True to his word, Severus finished the potion ten minutes before Transfiguration. The others had been playing chess as they waited. Remus has won consecutively when he was against James or Sirius. Severus poured the potion in four vials before making the rest of it disappear.

James blinked, "How did you know how to make it disappear?" Severus shrugged, not knowing what to say. Truth was that he had seen his mother do it dozens of times on the potions they had created together. It was a handy spell if something was going to explode and the disappearing spell makes it disappear, essentially stopping it.

Sirius grinned, "We'll go tonight. Let's go to Transfiguration now. I heard that she's the head of Gryffindor!"

James tossed a Chocolate Frog at Sirius, who caught it, "There."

Remus gathered up his books, "Let's go."

* * *

After five minutes and a bunch of wrong turns, they arrived at Transfiguration.

The professor introduced herself, "Sit down class. My name is Professor McGonagall and I am the head of the Gryffindor. However, I will not show any favoritism and I expect each one of you to succeed." The Slytherins, who were also there, rolled their eyes.

"Today, we are going to turn a match into a needle. However, read chapter one in the book first and practice your wand movements. I do not expect any of you to succeed on the first try." The students opened up their books for the class and began reading. Then, everyone began practicing wand movement and muttering the spell, pointing at the match.

James succeeded after five minutes, "I did it!"

Professor McGonagall looked at it, "Good job, Mr. Potter. Five points to Gryffindor. Tonight's homework is to continue practicing this spell. I expect everyone to succeed tomorrow." She waved her wand and three matches were given to each student.

The four returned to their common room.

Severus looked at his matches glumly, taking out potions homework instead, "I'm just going to do this and then start practicing. We still have any classes after this, do we?"

Remus said, "We have Defense an hour before dinner."

"I need to go right now."

"Where?"

Severus hesitated, "To the library."

James rolled his eyes, "Bookworm."

Remus asked, "Want me to go to? I can sure look up some things."

Severus shook his head, "You guys need to do your homework. I'm done with my potions one already."

"Already?" James nearly dropped his feather, "It's been five minutes."

"I write fast." He put his things into a bag and left. Severus didn't go to the library. He went to the Owlery instead, wanting to send his mother the potion. Putting it in a small box with a letter, he sent one of the school owls to go. Then, he went to the library, where his 'friends' were waiting for him.

Sirius frowned, "There you are, Sev. Did you get lost or something?"

Severus shrugged, a lie slipping off his tongue, "Yeah, I got turned around one place or another. Now, I wasn't expecting to see you in the library."

Remus said, "Well, we should do some research-"

James continued, "And since we thought you were here, you could help us on potions."

Severus smirked, "Sorry, I am actually going to read some books to get ahead in Charms."

"Please?" Severus rolled his eyes, taking out some books. If he only didn't agree to be with those stupid Gryffindors, he wouldn't be in this situation. _Perhaps I can slip some potion in their drinks and watch them suffer._

But that would be too risky. If he poisoned all three of them, everyone would immediately point fingers at him. He knew that he wouldn't be able to kill them nor poison them with a very powerful poison, as that would be immediately traced. Unless he also did something to himself, or was getting some food or opening a letter from an owl and something happened to one of them.

Truthfully, he could've just poisoned one of them. It wouldn't be poison exactly but it would do something to create some pain. Perhaps he would just poison James Potter, the worst of the group. He acted like he was so good, the Invisibility Cloak, planning the prank, and so forth.

"Severus? Are you going to choose a book or not?" Remus Lupin asked, "You've been glaring at the books for some time."

Sirius agreed, "Yeah, what did the books ever do to you?"

James asked, "Does a paper cut count?"

"Oh, the horror," Sirius replied, sounding dramatic.

Severus shrugged, "I'll be asking that when we get more homework and projects. Or when we get into our OWL and NEWT years."

Sirius said with a smirk, "I prefer not to think."

* * *

"And for homework that is due tomorrow during class," Professor Quo, their Defense teacher, said, "You are going to write ten parchment full of how vampires are structured, how they survive, why they are dangerous, how they are sedated. and how they are created, as well as any relevant information to that. Furthermore, you are to write five pages about how to combat a vampire. Class dismissed."

Severus looked at the others, "We better go to the library. I have a parchment of notes but I doubt it's enough for ten pages."

Once they arrived, they took all of the books about vampires they could find. That consisted of three books. The Ravenclaws probably took the other books and left a few books that they were already finished with.

Sirius groaned, leaning back, "I hate books."

Severus raised an eyebrow, his voice imitating Sirius', "What did books ever do to you?" James and Remus burst out laughing. The librarian shushed them. The two stifled their chuckles as best as they could.

Sirius groaned, "They actually force me to learn stuff."

Remus said, "Good. How would we get away with things if we don't study?"

James gave a wicked smile, "That's a good idea. We should definitely check out some books."

Sirius banged his head on the book, "Books. Are. Evil." Severus shook his head, deciding to start reading a potions book. Besides, it would be rather funny to prank a few people from time to time. He began writing down notes for the uses, even though he had already read the 1000 Usages for Herbs to help his mother create potions. He frowned at some of the content. _Surely three rat tails and four scorpions would create a nasty burn or a small explosion._ He wrote some of his ideas down, wondering if Professor Slughorn was going to allow him to work on them.

Sirius groaned after an hour of working, "I'm done. Let's head back." The rest agreed but Severus hesitated,

"You guys go on. I'm going to ask Professor Slughorn something. This can range from five minutes to two hours."

Remus raised an eyebrow, "But it's nine."

"I know, I just needed to ask." Before the others could ask any questions, Severus ran down the stairs, into the dungeon.

Professor Slughorn looked up from helping a Ravenclaw with a potion, "M'boy Severus."

Severus nodded, "Hi Professor. You said that I can work on some potions?"

He waved his hands over a station, "Of course, of course. Go ahead. Stay as long as you like." As Severus began taking out supplied, the professor asked,

"So, have you heard of my parties?"

Severus answered, briefly glancing up from his hands, "No."

"Everyone who is in the Slug Club is invited. I am going to give you an invitation. You can choose a friend to go alone with you." Professor Slughorn dropped a piece of parchment onto his desk and walked away.

* * *

Severus went back to the common room, squeezing past the Fat Lady. He took a shower and changed, going to go to his bed to sleep. However, his 'friends' had been waiting for him.

James nodded to him, "Let's go."

Severus yawned, "What?"

Sirius grinned and stage whispered, "Did you already forget about our plan?" With that, Severus cursed under his breath and they went under the cloak, with Remus holding the potion delicately. Sirius guided them to the plumbing system.

James asked quietly, "Does this need to be eaten or is contact enough?"

Remus whispered back, "According to the books I looked at in the library, contact is enough for short term. For long term effects, getting it in the bloodstream is better."

"How long if just contact?"

"Around two hours."

Sirius took the cloak off, studying the tubes, "This one is for showers." Severus took the vials from Remus and carefully poured it in.

"Ms. Norris, sniff around a little more. I bet that there are pranksters running around somewhere, like there always is on the first day of school," came a nasty voice. The four of them quickly went under the Invisibility Cloak and James closed the hatch. The door slowly opened and Professor Filtch walked in with his cat. The cat, Ms. Norris, sniffed around the corners as the four began walking towards the door silently. Ms. Norris meowed and Professor Filtch looked around, seemingly suspicious.

He finally sighed, "The students must've pranked somewhere else. Let's go." The professor and the cat left, locking the door behind them.

Sirius whispered, sounding delighted, "We got away!"

Severus rolled his eyes, "How are we going to get out?" Remus took out his wand and whispered over the lock,

"Alohomora." The lock clicked and the door opened slowly and silently. The four walked out, with Severus closing the door. He turned the lock before all of them half ran to their common room. They used the password to enter the common room and it wasn't until they were on their beds that they took off the cloak.

Severus gave a nod at Remus, "How did you know how to unlock doors?"

He smiled sheepishly, "After I heard about the prank, I read up a little in the library, just in case we needed to open doors or lock them." James gave Remus a quiet high five, not wanting to wake up the other Gryffindors in our room.

Severus said before they could create another plan, "I'm going to head to sleep. Do not disturb me." The others went onto the bed as well.

* * *

Severus woke up first, expecting to hear some shouting and glass bottles breaking downstairs. He was used to sleeping for five hours a day, especially when his mother would shake him up to do his father's bidding. On lucky days, he would be able to read a few potions books that his mother had given him but usually, his father threw bottles at him for target practice. Severus still had scars on his arms.

Then, he remembered that he was in Hogwarts, in the house of Gryffindor. His mother would be disappointed that their legacy had been destroyed by him, but since he was a half-blood, his mother had already destroyed part of it. Severus just destroyed the other half of the chain.

He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, looking at his hair in dismay. He brushed it to the best of his ability and changed into his formal robes. Severus looked at the clock, realizing that it was five in the morning. Six in the morning was the early breakfast time but Severus had read that students were allowed in the halls after four in the morning. He crept to the library and heard the Fat Lady yawn behind him, obviously half awake.

He took a few books about defense and hexes. He checked three of the spell books out before going to the practice room. Unfortunately, it had taken him a half hour to arrive there, since the staircase had moved while he was try to get to another side. The first class would start at ten in the morning and he knew that the official breakfast started around eight. He had one hour to practice. Severus was in one of the rooms with a few dummies there.

Severus read that a full body binding spell was Petrificus Totalus and he practiced the wand movement a few times. _Seriously, who even made up this spell?_

The words passed through his lips a few times, the unfamiliar feeling as he used them. Finally, he pointed his wand to one of the dummies and whispered,

"Petrificus totalus." The dummy didn't move. Severus face palmed, knowing that the spell wouldn't exactly work on dummies. Deciding to use it on Sirius or James when they were being horrible, he also read the counter spell, Finite. He used that on the dummy, who had no response, as usual. Then, the breakfast bell rang and he packed his books, running to the common room. He packed his books, leaving the borrowed books in his trunk, where none of the others would look. Severus took the books he would need and ran to the hall. Sirius waved to him, pointing at an empty spot next to Remus, who looked very pale and tired.

James demanded, "Where have you been?"

Severus shrugged, "Around. What do we have first?"

Remus answered, "Charms at ten."

* * *

"Welcome to charms," their Professor said, "I am Professor Flitwick, the head of the Ravenclaws. Most of this class would be using wands, but for today, we will not use them. Today, we are going to learn what the difference of charms and every other class is."

He paused, "I suggest that you take notes, as you may be tested on this in the future." The students took out a quill and some parchment, their hands posed to take notes. Severus was willing to bet that Sirius was not taking notes.

Professor Flitwick began, "Charms is useful to make everything easier. The spells that you will learn can levitate items, create fire and water, and many other things. Charms is, in fact, what most people use in their daily lives. Many people think that Defense is what everyone uses the most, but not a lot of people use it. In fact, barely anyone uses it since many people don't hunt for vampires or any other monsters. However, everyone would have to wash the dishes, levitate something nearer to them, with many other factors."

Professor McGonagall walked in, her eyes flashing with different colors, "Professor Flitwick, I must speak to you." James and Sirius stifled a chuckle as her eyes turned into a golden color before melting into a purple color.

Professor Flitwick nodded, "Yes, yes. Class, read chapter one." He hurried off to speak with Professor McGonagall in the hallway. Severus and Remus began to read chapter one, as well as most of the class. James and Sirius were speaking in low tones to one another, with the latter showing the former the things he had written on his piece of paper.

* * *

At night, the headmaster stood up and made an announcement, "If your eyes change color, please raise your hand." Severus found it strangely funny that Headmaster Dumbledore's eyes changed every few seconds. Some of the other teachers looked cross. Slowly, around three quarters of the Great Hall raised their hands. Severus looked shocked. The potion should've worn off three hours ago.

The headmaster said, "Please do not worry. Professor Slughorn has said that the potion will wear off in two hours and that whoever made this potion is exceptionally talented in potion making, especially when the potion had only touched the skin. However, I must ask that the pranks do not continue. If your eyes continue to change color tomorrow, please let one of the professors know and we will deal with the situation immediately." Severus couldn't help but smirk when he noticed that Pettigrew's eyes turned a light pink color. Pettigrew glared at the four of them, obviously having suspicions. Sirius noticed and stuck his tongue out and he ate another piece of his bread.

Professor Dumbledore sat down, "Enjoy the rest of the feast and have a good night."


End file.
